to travel is to pave history
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Isabeau dan Antonio; Eropa dan kisah mengosongkan diri. {AU} {spabelweek17}
1. prologue

[ pro • log ]

.

 _hetalia © hidekazu himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan komersial apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini._

.

.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, perjalanan mungkin tentang bersenang-senang. Mencari sesuatu yang hilang bagi diri. Memuaskan. Balas dendam atas waktu yang 'terbuang' karena kesibukan. Melihat dunia, menilai manusia.

Bagi Isabeau, perjalanan adalah tentang mengosongkan diri, membuang segala yang ada, untuk ditemukan lagi nanti saat rutinitas hari.

Bagi Antonio, perjalanan adalah menjadi diri yang lain.

Mereka memutuskan pergi dari perantauan (sementara) mereka, Belfast, dan mengantongi kamera serta menggendong ransel dan membawa teman-teman kecil seperti buku dan pena juga jurnal.

"Oh," Antonio menepuk-nepuk ranselnya di sore terakhir mereka berada di Belfast untuk sekian lama, "kurasa aku juga harus membawa harmonika. Mungkin bisa menjadi alat pencari uang saat kita kehabisan modal di perjalanan?"

Isabeau tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk sebuah buku bersampul tebal yang akan dimasukkannya ke dalam koper kecil, "Aku akan membacakan buku ini saja pada orang-orang di jalanan."

"Berdeklamasi?" Antonio menahan tawa di bagian dalam pipinya.

"Bisa jadi. Mungkin orang-orang itu seperti kau, menyukai suaraku, maksudnya."

Antonio tidak yakin, tapi ia mengerti bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika mereka _mengusahakannya_.

.

.

.

[ untuk minggu spa*bel 2017, 17 - 23 juli. kompilasi kisah pendek. ]

[ karena,

perjalanan adalah  
 **rumah**

yang  
benar-benar besar. ]


	2. 1: sweets

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 _romance; AU. untuk spabelweek 2017: hari 1 – sweets._

* * *

Dublin lebih dari sekadar cerita. Isabeau pernah mengunjunginya saat ia masih berusia delapan tahun, kakak dan adiknya tak seantusias dirinya saat menyaksikan karnaval memperingati hari Santa Patrick. Ia mengenakan topi dan syal hijau yang sesuai dengan matanya hari itu, dan dia dipuji oleh ayahnya. Pujian dari cinta pertama seorang anak gadis tak pernah bisa mati seiring waktu. Dia masih mengingat hari itu, yang sekarang rekamannya mulai tumpang tindih dengan yang hari ini, saat Antonio mengajaknya membeli syal hijau di dekat perempatan tempat ia menonton karnaval dahulu, karena mereka akan menghadapi musim gugur di hari-hari yang akan datang.

Antonio benar-benar membawa harmonikanya, dan saat Isabeau masih membersihkan tetes-tetes es krim di kaosnya sambil bersandar di sebuah tembok milik gedung klinik hewan, Antonio memainkannya, tanpa tujuan yang pasti, dan ternyata orang-orang mulai melemparkan koin ke atas ransel kecil Antonio yang tersandar juga pada dinding.

"Apa bank terdekat menerima deposito khusus untuk koin hasil mengamen?" tanya Isabeau riang sekaligus takjub. "Tunggu, ini bukan berarti kau sudah kehabisan uang di rekeningmu, 'kan?"

Antonio dengan bangga memasukkan koin-koin itu ke dalam saku ranselnya, "Kalaupun jawabannya adalah 'ya', Manis, maka kita akan kaya lagi."

Isabeau memukul punggung Antonio sambil mendorongnya, mereka tertawa, dan mereka menyusuri jalan-jalan utama Dublin lagi sambil menghitung berapa orang yang berpakaian merah, dan berapa yang berpakaian hijau. Antonio memegang hijau, beralasan karena dia ingin tahu seberapa relevan Irlandia dan warna hijau (karena hal-hal seperti St. Patrick, semanggi, dan Leprechaun, tentu saja), dan preferensi orang-orang terhadap warna ciri tersebut. Merah, karena Isabeau ingin tahu berapa orang yang tak peduli soal relasi fesyen dan musim.

Isabeau menang, dan mereka merayakannya dengan makan marshmallow (serius, sesuatu yang manis-manis adalah yang mereka gandrungi habis-habisan hari ini) di sebuah taman. Dipanggang hanya dengan pemantik api darurat milik Antonio.

Antonio membiarkan Isabeau membaca, kali ini tentang otobiografi Mikhail Gorbachev dan sudut pandang yang ingin Isabeau kembangkan tentang sang simbol perubahan bagi Rusia di dekade terakhir abad kedua puluh. "Dia dihargai di luar," kata Isabeau saat memperlihatkan buku itu setleah dibelinya tiga minggu lalu, "tapi dia tak seperti itu menurut pandangan negerinya, begitu seseorang pernah berkata. Aku ingin tahu cara dia memandang dunia."

Antonio sendiri hanya memandang langit musim gugur sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_ , sesekali terpejam bahagia. Rasa manis marshmallow masih melekat di lidahnya.

Isabeau memotret langit sebagai latar belakang bukunya, mencetaknya segera, lalu menempelkannya pada jurnal.

"Dan, kenapa harus foto buku ini, bukan kita?" Antonio memandang langsung pada mata Isabeau, menemukan kantong mata yang menjelek selama tiga hari ini, tapi semua itu adalah karena penyelesaian pekerjaan demi cuti.

Isabeau tertawa kecil sambil memandang _bullet journal_ -nya dengan bangga, meski baru terisi satu halaman, "Karena, buku adalah saksi dunia."

Antonio menyimpan pertanyaan tentang itu, dan dia memilih mengecup kening Isabeau, "Aku belum bilang terima kasih untuk ini semua."

"Kita baru mulai, Antonio."


	3. 2: culture

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 _romance; AU. untuk spabelweek 2017: hari 2 – culture._

* * *

Tiga hari menghabiskan waktu di Dublin, mereka mengalah pada _budget_ untuk akhirnya membeli tiket pesawat (tidak dengan rangkaian kereta atau cara lainnya) untuk menuju ke Praha. Isabeau selalu memimpikan kota itu, karena meskipun masih satu daratan dengan kota kelahirannya, ia tak pernah pergi ke sana. Mimpi tentang kota antik dengan budaya berusia mungkin satu milenia, atap-atap merah yang mengelilingi pusat kota, Jembatan Charles yang romantis (menurutnya), selalu Isabeau sebut-sebut sejak mereka memulai kehidupan di Belfast.

Mereka menyewa penginapan paling murah untuk mengetahui rasanya hidup di ruang yang sempit dan air yang tak terlalu panas untuk musim yang tak begitu bersahabat lagi, untuk menghargai bentuk-bentuk kehidupan lain yang jauh dari kisah metropolitan dan umbaran juga ujaran tentang kemewahan.

Antonio mengajaknya keluar pada pukul delapan malam, tiga jam setelah mereka memasuki penginapan itu. Berjalan di antara gedung-gedung yang dulu hanya dikagumi Isabeau melalui foto dan lukisan, menikmati malam yang tak berbintang, tapi riuh dan hidup seperti yang diharapkan dari sebuah kota wisata.

Mereka menemukan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan di pinggir jalan. Sebauah rumah didekorasi oleh bunga-bunga dan pita-pita bahkan beberapa botol kosong. Bulir-bulir beras berhamburan di bahu jalan. Musik dansa sedang diputar, orang-orang menari menghentakkan kaki. Seorang bapak menarik Antonio, yang kemudian mengajak Isabeau, dan tak perlu aba-aba, mereka ikut menari bersama hingga tertawa riang.

Di tengah-tengah pesta, pengantin adalah yang paling berbinar, mereka menari, tetapi tampaknya ada yang kurang. Di antara keramaian, para pendamping pria dan wanita membawa kain cadar si mempelai wanita dan sepatu si mempelai pria, ke sana dan sini, orang-orang memasukkan uang ke dalam sepatu atau ke kain yang ditadahkan itu. Antonio menatap Isabeau, dan Isabeau mengangguk—mengedikkan dagunya, maka Antonio pun mengeluarkan selembar uang kecil dan beberapa koin. Dia memasukkannya ke dalam sepatu yang diarahkan padanya.

"Kurasa kita harus membuat upacara ulang dalam budaya Ceko," ucap isabeau, di tengah-tengah musik sehingga ia harus mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbicara dengan lebih lantang.

"Hei, bahkan kita pun belum mengadakan acara dalam adat Spanyol!"

"Oh astaga, banyak sekali agenda kita!"

Tangan Antonio, yang selama berdansa bergandengan dengan tangan Isabeau, sekarang memeluk pinggangnya, "Anggap saja yang hari ini adalah upacara kita juga—kita ikut bersenang-senang, sudah pernah kubilang, 'kan, hari bersenang-senang kita, kapanpun itu, adalah hari pernikahan?"

"Dan hari saat kita berat hati, adalah hari peringatan pernikahan," Isabeau menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Antonio, tapi dia hanya menyimpan kalimat penyambungnya di dalam hati, _agar kita sellau ingat tujuan kita hidup bersama_.

Di sana, pada akhirnya, mempelainya ada dua pasang.

.

.

.

[ beau-coup (titik) com/ czech-wedding-traditions (titik) htm ]


	4. 3: children

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 _romance; AU. untuk spabelweek 2017: hari 3 – children._

* * *

Antonio pernah ke Bratislava satu kali. Pertandingan tenis, dia bilang, saat dia masih SMP. Perjalanan dari Barcelona ditempuh dengan kereta, dan Antonio tak menganggap perjalanan itu cukup menyenangkan karena teman satu bangkunya mabuk darat. Isabeau bilang jika saja Antonio menghadiri turnamen yang sama di Brussels pada bulan yang sama pula, mereka pasti akan bertemu lebih cepat daripada yang dikira.

"Tapi, pertemuan yang terlalu cepat, bisa memberikan hasil yang berbeda," Antonio bersandar pada jendela bus yang membawa mereka berkeliling Bratislava, "saat itu kita masih SMP. Masih banyak yang belum kita ketahui. Kita belum banyak menjelajah. Bagaimana kalau ternyata kita berpisah di tengah jalan?"

"Ah, waktu terbaik selalu dijamin oleh pengalaman, ya?" Isabeau mengarahkan kamera kecil ke sekeliling bus, kemudian pada jendela, ia menggasak Antonio.

"Mungkin begitu. Mungkin pula hal terbaik untuk kita adalah bertukar tempat duduk, ayolah, _Bella_ , kau menggangguku!"

Isabeau tertawa tepat ketika bus berhenti. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Sudah sampai?"

"Sudah sampai." Isabeau mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan mengambil ranselnya dari atas. "Kamera lebih baik jika di luar ruangan. Ayo!"

Sore itu Bratislava sedang dilewati oleh angin dingin. Antonio terpaksa memakai jaket, sementara Isabeau yang lebih sering melompat daripada melangkah, terlalu cuek untuk hal itu. Dia memotret lebih banyak gedung daripada yang seharusnya ia lakukan, dan ia juga memotret Poetica-nya Aristoteles yang ia beli murah di toko buku di bandara Praha beberapa hari lalu, dengan latar belakang sebuah toko besar yang menjual baju anak-anak.

Tak seberapa jauh dari sana, kedai makanan memberikan mereka aroma yang mengingatkan Antonio bahwa mereka belum makan sejak pagi. Beberapa langkah dari situ, mereka mendapati seorang anak kecil sedang memengang sesuatu dari dalam mangkok yang Antonio bilang seperti batok kelapa. Seakan sadar diperhatikan, anak itu menatap mereka. Usianya mungkin delapan atau sembilan, rambutnya panjang, terurai melewati bahunya.

"Tuan, Nyonya! Mampirlah ke kedai kami! Kami baru buka hari ini—dan kami bisa menjamin rasanya benar-benar enak!" katanya, dengan bahasa Inggris yang terpatah-patah, menawarkan masakan di dalam _batok kelapa_ barusan. Tidak terlalu panas lagi, tetapi aromanya sangat menggoda.

"Apa ini, Nak?"

"Ini _garlic soup_ , di dalam roti bundar. Silakan cicipi!"

Ketika rasa lapar dan lezatnya makanan digabungkan, tidak ada yang bisa dibohongi lagi. Isabeau mengangguk pada isyarat mata Antonio dan mereka pun memasuki tmepat itu, setelah si gadis kecil menjanjikan banyak makanan yang bisa mereka pilih di dalam.

Sembari menunggu menu pesanan mereka dihidangkan, mereka mengamati gadis kecil itu dari dalam. Dia mengeluarkan sendok baru dari saku celemeknya, membungkusnya dengan tisu, kemudian menaruhnya di samping roti lagi. Mencari target yang potensial untuk ditawari. Antonio melempar pemikiran secara spontan bahwa mungkin anak itu bisa mendeteksi tingkat kelaparan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Anak kecil," Isabeau menelengkan kepala ke arah si anak, "punya daya magis yang lebih hebat daripada kita. Lihatlah, betapa mudah kita tertarik dan mengiyakan tawarannya."

"Suatu pesona yang susah dibuat oleh kita sebagai orang dewasa," Antonio menupukan dagunya pada tangan, "kita harus berbuat baik-baik, menahan diri, membuat-buat sikap, kadang-kadang tidak jarang menjadi bermuka dua demi menarik perhatian. Kenapa kita tidak jadi anak-anak saja selamanya?"

"Kadang-kadang aku berpikir begitu," Isabeau memerhatikan mata Antonio—begitu hijau dan _hidup_ , begitu ramah untuknya, "tapi, bagaimana mungkin dunia berputar tanpa orang dewasa?"

Pesanan mereka tiba sebelum diskusi menjadi lebih panjang lagi, dan Antonio berpendapat bahwa apa yang _ada_ , lebih _baik-baik saja_ daripada mengandaikan diri dia terus berada pada masa-masa terindahnya di Barcelona.

.

.

.

[ tripadvisor (titik) co (titik) nz: garlic soup in a bread bun ]


	5. 4: hanging-out

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 _romance; AU. untuk spabelweek 2017: hari 4 – hanging out._

* * *

Jika menghampiri Roma, kesampingkan dulu cerita romantis. Karena Sungai Tiber akan menceritakan lebih banyak sejarah dan keagungan serta fondasi dunia modern daripada ciuman-ciuman mesra para pasangan yang menganggap karena 'Roma' dan 'Romantis' berhubungan, maka mereka bisa bermanis-manis ria saja di sini.

Sepertinya karena Isabeau memang menyukai keserasian, dia membaca sedikit bagian dari Diskursuskarya Niccolo Macchiavelli, memotret buku itu dengan latar belakang Koloseum, dan menambahkan catatan di _bullet journal_ -nya bahwa apakah Machiavelli akan menyetujui dunia yang sekarang menganggap bahwa aksi Romulus untuk mendirikan Roma sebenanya sama saja dengan aksi barbar.

"Pengandaian seperti itu membuang waktumu," komentar Antonio setelah perempuan itu melekatkan foto pada jurnalnya.

"Mungkin bisa dipakai untuk pekerjaanku," Isabeau menutup jurnalnya.

"Menyuntik hewan-hewan tidak perlu sambil menceramahi mereka dengan esai filsafat."

"Oh, iya, lupa," Isabeau berpura-pura, sambil tertawa, dan di saat yang hampir bersamaan ia melambaikan tangan, "Heeei, kita bertemu di sini?!"

Dilihat Antonio, di depan mereka, sepetak-dua petak, di dalam keramaian Piazza Navona, ada kawan lamanya, sudah lama sekali sejak mereka terakhir kali bertemu. Mungkin saat di Berlin, beberapa tahun lalu, saat Antonio masih menyelesaikan kuliah jenjang keduanya. Dan saat itu ia sudah bertunangan dengan Isabeau, maka temannya adalah teman Isabeau juga, semua berlaku sebaliknya.

"Gil! Erzsi!" Antonio segera bangkit dan menghampiri mereka berdua, menyalaminya bergantian. Ia memeluk dan menghajar punggung Gilbert dengan tepukan ganas saat Isabeau memeluk dan mencium pipi Erzsi.

"Berlibur juga?" Isabeau memegang kedua bahu Erzsi.

"Orang ini berharap dia bisa melarikan diri dari pekerjaannya dengan berlibur ke Amalfi, pada kenyataannya bosnya menyuruhnya bergabung di rapat yang diadakan secara mendadak di Roma," tunjuk Erzsi pada orang di sampingnya.

"Dan kau mau mengikutinya?" Isabeau melirik Gilbert yang wajahnya kesal, sedang membicarakan soal keadaan pekerjaannya pada Antonio.

"Apa boleh buat? Kami berangkat berdua secara satu paket, dan ke mana-mana pun harus tetap satu paket," perempuan itu memutar bola mata. Isabeau tertawa karenanya. Antonio melirik mereka berdua sekilas, merasa dunia kadang dipenuhi oleh hal sederhana yang terlihat ajaib karena hanya pasangan dari temanmu sebenarnya adalah teman dari teman SMA pasanganmu, yang terhubung secara kebetulan hanya karena lingkaran pertemananmu mencabang-cabang.

Berjalan secara dua pasang lebih menyenangkan, karena tak perlu meminta tolong pada turis lain yang kebetulan lewat untuk berfoto ria, namun intinya bukan itu. Erzsi menceritakan pekerjaannya sebagai akuntan publik dan berbagi banyak soal pelayanan umum pada Antonio yang memanajeri sebuah wadah interaksi publik, dan Isabeau bercerita soal hewan-hewan yang ia tangani yang sebagian kecil adalah korban karena faktor lingkungan, untuk kemudian Gilbert kaji dalam kapasitasnya sebagai orang yang menangani dampak negatif di lingkungan.

Roma diselimuti senja, tetapi mereka tak memutuskan untuk berhenti. Mereka makan malam di sebuah patio yang memberikan menu Italia murni,

Mereka hanya berpisah saat Erzsi bilang bahwa mereka harus segera kembali ke hotel, penerbangan pagi-pagi sekali menunggu mereka. Maka, di depan sebuah toko pernak-pernik, mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain lagi, dan tertinggallah Isabeau dan Antonio.

"Jadi ... pada intinya ..."

"Kita hanya berdua lagi. Oke," Isabeau menghela napas, "kuharap kita menemukan teman kita lagi. Sophie katanya juga ingin ke Italia, tapi mungkin Nikolai belum bisa meninggalkan Bulgaria—si kecil Erika seharusnya sudah liburan semester dan bisa bertemu Lovino di sini lalu—"

"Ingat, Lovino masih ikut kerja sukarela di Timur Tengah."

"Oh—ya, aku lupa," Isabeau menahan napasnya lagi, "yah."

"Jumlah bisa berpengaruh dalam liburan, ya."

"Kenapa tidak?" Isabeau merangkul Antonio, tiba-tiba saja merasa bahwa 'dua' itu terlalu sedikit. "Karena walaupun kesendirian itu adalah emas, kebersamaan adalah emas yang lain."


	6. 5: angels & demons

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 _romance; AU. untuk spabelweek 2017: hari 5 – angels & demons._

* * *

Isabeau duduk di sofa, dan Antonio di kursi kayu, kedua kaki mereka terlipat dan mereka sesekali mengamati hujan Lisbon. Yang berarti beberapa agenda terpaksa dicoret atau diundur. Antonio menyelesaikan puzel virtual di ponselnya, dan Isabeau, seperti biasa, merasa perlu menghabiskan beberapa halaman lagi sebelum menyeduh kopi keduanya.

Antonio melongok pada jendela, di bawah hujan yang bulirnya besar-besar, seorang anak melintas, tanpa payung, hanya menutupi kepalanya dengan plastik kumal bekas pembungkus barang. Di pelukannya, sesuatu dibungkus pula dengan plastik dan air menetes-netes dari sana. Anak itu lekas-lekas berteduh di depan sebuah toko, mengibaskan basah dari barang yang dipeluknya.

Setumpuk koran.

Sedikit-banyak mengingatkan Antonio pada foto yang dikirimkan Lovino, adik sepupu jauhnya, anak-anak yang ditemuinya saat ia bekerja lintas wilayah di tempat yang sempat disapu perang. Yang berbeda dari foto-foto milik Lovino dan apa yang disaksikannya barangkali cuma masalah wilayah.

"Omong-omong," Isabeau membuyarkan konsentrasi Antonio, "menurutmu, apakah perilaku tokoh di cerita ini bisa disebut iblis?" ia menunjukkan sebuah judul dari buku antologi Tolstoy, yang khatam dibaca Antonio beberapa bulan yang lalu, versi digitalnya.

Sambil memikirkan jawaban, Antonio melirik ke bawah. Anak itu memandangi koran-korannya yang separuh tak bisa diselamatkan dari basah.

"Apakah dengan menentukan iblis, kau bisa menemukan malaikatnya?" Antonio bertanya balik, sendiirnya masih mencoba merunut banyak hal di dunia, salah satunya yang menyebabkan anak itu harus berjualan koran dan berpotensi mengganti kerugian karena 'kecerobohannya'.

Isabeau menelengkan kepala. "Antonio, kau sadar apa yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

"Tentu saja," Antonio mengelus dagu dengan telunjuknya. Sesekali dia masih melihat ke bawah. "Kadang-kadang, kita bisa menemukan siapa iblisnya, tapi dengan menemukan iblis, berarti yang lain adalah malaikat? Tidak mesti, karena ada orang-orang yang tidak bisa menjadi malaikat sekaligus setan sama sekali."

Isabeau tertawa hambar. "Karena itulah ada yang namanya manusia."

"Tidak, Isabeau, tidak," Antonio menurunkan kakinya, "ini tidak termasuk pembahasan soal bentuk makhluk. Ini soal sifat. Hitam dan putih."

"Kelabu ada karena itu, Sayang."

"Dan apakah kelabu pernah benar-benar baik, atau benar-benar jahat?" Antonio, di mata Isabeau, untuk sesaat terlihat seperti anak kecil yang berharap permennya punya tiga rasa dalam sekali cecap.

Isabeau terkejut. Dia seperti tersesat.

Antonio tertawa. "Baiklah, kita lupakan ini. Bukan masalah besar." Dia akhirnya jujur, dengan sepenuhnya memandang pada jendela. "Lihatlah anak itu. Aku tidak tahu harus membantunya dengan cara apa. Aku tidak butuh koran dalam jumlah banyak, memenuhi ruangan ini saja—yang pastinya akan merepotkan petugas pembersih. Aku jadi takut karena aku tidak bisa menjadi malaikat untuknya, maka aku malah menjadi setan."

Isabeau diam sejenak kemudian lidahnya mendecak. "Antonio Carriedo, kadang-kadang aku heran kenapa aku mengambil nama belakangmu untuk disandingkan dengan margaku. _No offense,_ oke? Ayo."

Isabeau turun, Antonio mengekor seperti bocah kecil yang dijanjikan permen tiga rasa. Di bawah sana, Isabeau menyeberangi jalan dengan payung yang dipinjamkan hotel. Ia memberikan sejumlah uang setelah anak itu menghitung berapa eksemplar koran di tangannya. Namun Isabeau kembali dengan tangan kosong, dan dia bilang anak itu telah menjanjikan untuk membagi-bagikan koran itu secara gratis terutama pada anak-anak lain di jalan, nanti setelah hujan reda.

Antonio menatapnya seperti dia telah merasakan si permen tiga rasa.

"Jangan panggil aku malaikat, oke?" Ia menepuk bahu Antonio layaknya seorang kawan. "Karena aku juga bisa tertawa seperti iblis saat opera sabun favoritku punya tema yang leluconnya bagus."


	7. 6: magic

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 _romance; AU. untuk spabelweek 2017: hari 6 – magic._

* * *

Isabeau sangat jarang mendengar tentang Pegunungan Pirenea, juga negara Andorra, dan ia menyesal ia tidak pernah memimpikannya jauh sebelum ini. Pegunungan itu terlihat begitu dekat dari jendela penginapan mereka, dan ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan bagian dari alam yang sebesar itu sebelumnya. Pirenea mungkin menyimpan lebih banyak keindahan lebih dari mitologi lisan Basque, sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa menikmatinya dari dekat karena berski tidak termasuk dalam daftar mereka. Sayang sekali pula, sekarang bukan musim panas yang mengizinkan mereka memandangi gunung dari kolam renang.

Isabeau menandatangani sampul belakang buku yang baru ia buka sampulnya; tentang ekspansi dari Gavin Menzies dan berharap mungkin dia akan membuat tulisan serupa, walaupun temanya bukan tentang ekspedisi, dan ia tahu ia takkan mungkin membuat tulisan tentang mekanisme peralatan astronomi kuno.

Antonio mencoba memulai pembicaraan di pagi yang malas, mereka sama-sama tiarap di lantai hotel dan memandangi gunung seperti bocah-bocah yang memikirkan cara menerbangkan layangan lebih tinggi dari puncak-puncak itu. Scrabble virtual tak terurus di hadapan mereka. "Waktu kecil, aku menganggap gunung-gunung adalah tempat sihir cuaca terjadi."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Awan-awan terbentuk di atas gunung, dan gununglah yang menentukan apakah awan itu akan menjadi awan putih, awan pembawa hujan, atau awan pembawa salju. Sihir alam. Kurasa aku pernah menggambarnya, tapi pasti sudah dibuang—atau dibakar di perapian di rumah nenekku."

Isabeau mencoba mengingat-ingat, mencoba membedakannya dengan karangan-karangan yang mungkin pernah ia buat di tugas-tugas semasa sekolah, "Kurasa aku juga pernah membuat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan sihir alam. Melibatkan peri hutan atau bagaimana, ya ... yang kuingat adalah, kita bisa membuat ranting-ranting pohon menjadi tongkat sihir, asalkan ranting itu menjadi tempat tinggal peri-peri yang memberinya kekuatan magis."

"Dan kau pernah mencobanya?"

Isabeau mengerutkan hidung. "Tidak. Tempat tinggalku saat kecil adalah di tengah-tengah kota. Apartemen yang dikelilingi gedung-gedung tinggi. Aku hanya melihat hutan saat berjalan-jalan ke rumah anggota keluarga besar di tepian Belgia."

Antonio berpikir sambil menghitung berapa kata yang telah ia buat di permainan papan di hadapannya. "Sihir, ya. Semakin besar, semakin kurang kepercayaan kita pada sihir."

"Aku mengutip kata-kata seorang tokoh di film, bahwa sihir hanyalah sains yang belum dipecahkan," Isabeau mengulum senyumnya, "dan aku memengang kalimat itu."

"Oh, hei, berarti kau menganggap semua di dunia ini adalah sains?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kau hanya menyimpulkan."

"Isabeau, kata-katamu bersayap."

"Ya, boleh jadi. Yang jelas, ha, _triple words_ sekaligus _jackpot_ 7 huruf! Kena kau, Antonio!"


	8. 7: vintage

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 _romance; AU. untuk spabelweek 2017: hari 7 – vintage._

Salah satu bagian terbaiknya adalah, mereka berada di kota yang menyatukan mereka (mahasiswa pencari pengalaman, dua divisi, pertemuan setiap makan siang).

Salah satu bagian terburuknya adalah, ini destinasi terakhir. Belfast sudah merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar pada mereka.

Isabeau memasuki sebuah toko, tepian London, dan banyak menemukan pernak-pernik yang berpotensi akan menambah daftar koleksinya. Antonio berujar dengan nada bercanda, _gawat_. Apalagi saat perempuan itu mencoba-coba pita renda di atas pita hijaunya, atau syal-syal tipis dari rajutan dengan renda-renda pula.

"Zaman Ratu Victoria, ah, kau ingin menjadi bagian darinya?"

"Antonio, renda sudah ada di zaman Ratu Elizabeth, bangsawan-bangsawan di era ekspansi ke Dunia Timur sudah memakai renda-renda mahal," sanggah Isabeau, sembari memilih mana yang lebih baik antara satu pot mini bunga mawar merah jambu pucat dengan lukisan seekor burung kecil yang hinggap di bagian luar sangkar, di dalam sangkar hanya ada bunga-bunga.

"Ini cocok untukmu," Antonio mengangkat sebuah anting yang ia tak tahu harus digambarkan seperti apa, yang jelas bentuknya seperti wajik, "Permata hijau kecilnya bagus jika dipasangkan dengan pita yang ada."

"Kau mengerti soal kecocokan warna juga, ya, Antonio, senang mendengarnya," Isabeau melirik iseng.

"Bagian paling menyenangkan dari menemanimu berbelanja adalah membuatmu senang."

"Agar semuanya cepat berakhir, dan aku keluar dari toko. Hmmm, aku bisa melihat niatmu di baliknya, hmm," Isabeau bernyanyi-nyanyi, tanpa mendelik lagi dia makin memusatkan perhatiannya pada barang-barang mungil di dalam etalase.

Antonio berjalan, mengekor, berbicara dengan suara rendah, "Sayang sekali harus berakhir, ya. Ya sudahlah, belanja yang kali ini kau boleh lama-lama."

Penyadaran memakan waktu lama untuk menguasai Isabeau, hingga saat ia tahu bahwa hal itulah yang seharusnya ia pikirkan, Antonio masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi sendu, tak jelas apakah dibuat-buat atau memang dia menyatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, ya ... tapi selalu ada waktu, kan, Antonio? Kita tidak bekerja dua puluh empat jam sehari, dan Belfast adalah kota yang indah. Kita masih bisa tetap membuat sejarah seperti biasa, hm?" Isabeau memegang salah satu sisi wajah Antonio, berharap bisa menularkan tawanya. "Karena kesenangan tidak hanya didapat saat berlibur, _non_?"

"Kau selalu mencari dan menemukan kata-kata yang pas. Ayolah, aku tidak sesedih itu," Antonio merangkul pundak Isabeau seperti seorang sohib kental—karena bagian paling menyenangkan menjadi pasangan adalah dengan sekaligus menjadi sahabat. "Kita bisa menyusun rencana menyenangkan di Belfast setelah ini."

"Dan tetap bersenang-senang."

Antonio mengamat-amati benda di bawah tangan Isabeau, gelang antik yang berhiaskan bunga mawar dari logam. "Meskipun itu artinya bersenang-senang dengan publik yang marah-marah atau hewan-hewan yang kritis, ya?"

"Apapun. Asalkan kautahu kau bisa menjadi bahagia, kesampingkan saja sisanya, Antonio."

 **end.**


End file.
